Void Guardians: Teaser
by Sylvas Rheastone
Summary: Just a Teaser for an idea that popped into my head. I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks, Dave, Claire, Toby, Julie, Aunt Jackie  Hi, Aunt Jackie!  and the Chippettes. R&R everybody :


**Hey Guys... please tell me what you think about this Teaser. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Alvin I<p>

Sup Guys, the name's Alvin, from Alvin and the Chipmunks. We used to be popular until Ian came back…..again. Or at least he did. So now, here I was, sitting next to a tree somewhere in the woods, scavenging for food. Now some of you might be wondering why the 'Awesome' Alvin Seville is out, scavenging out in the woods. The Reason? Simple and utterly disgusting: Ian Hawke. He was basically the reason all this started. I think. Although he was one of the reason my brothers and I became rock-stars and not to mention meeting the Chipettes, he was the reason I became like this. My eyes started to water, reminding me of the incident a week ago.

_I was riding at the back of the limo, laughing and joking around with Theodore. We still had our normal clothes on from the concert. Dave was sitting across me smiling at us. Simon and Jeanette were reading a book about something I didn't really care much. Brittany was dancing all around while Eleanor was reading a cook book. I swear Theodore was staring at Eleanor every few seconds._

"_Go to her." I said soothingly. He stared at me as if I was crazy then blushed like crazy. He scampered off and sat next to Eleanor. I mentally laughed at them. They really did look cute together. I then looked at the next couple. Simon and Jeanette were still reading but Jeanette had her head on his shoulder. Simon looked at me for advice. I just laughed at his discomfort and gave a thumbs up. He nodded and snaked his arm around her waist. I looked at them for one last time and sat next to Dave. I nudged him and pointed to the two couples. He was smiling._

"_If they are a couple, what about you and Brittany?" he asked out of the blue._

"_W-what do you mean, Dave? M-me liking h-her? Pssh, yeah righ- Oh stop laughing, Dave!" I stuttered. I knew he was going to ask me that and I do have feelings for Brittany, but I'm just scared that she would reject me. I know, me, the macho can't even stand up to a chipette._

"_What?" I voice I knew too well spoke._

"_U-um hey Britt." She took one look at me and crossed her arms._

"_Okay, enough games. What's up?" she asked._

"_N-nothing, n-nothing. Nothing's up, just a starry sky and a beautiful moon shining in the sky." I smirked._

_She giggled and sat next to me. "Beautiful, huh?"_

_I looked out and mumbled. Too bad, she had heard it._

"_Repeat that again please?" she said smiling sweetly._

"_Iznodtheonlyundatzbeautiful." I mumbled._

"_I'm sorry. What?" she asked, smirking._

"_Boy, nothing ever gets by you does it?" I asked glaring at her. She just laughed while tears fell down her cheek._

"_Just really tell me Al. What did you really say?" she asked really sweetly. Her voice sounded like an angel in my ears._

"_Fine. It's not the only one that's beautiful tonight. There, I said it." I huffed. She laughed, but I could see her blush a bit. We suddenly became silent and my brothers and their counterparts didn't notice the tension._

"_Do you mean it?" her voice barely a whisper._

"_Do I mean what?" I asked quizzically._

"_You know. What you said earlier? Did you really mean it?" she asked again. Her voice still barley a whisper._

"_Well, duh. I mean it and it did come from my heart. Eek!" I quickly clamped my mouth shut after I said the last part. I heard her giggle before I felt a paw hold my own. I looked down and blushed harder. She flat-out kissed me. I felt my heart soar into space. I heard gasps but I didn't care. All that I could think of right now was the chipette in front of me._

"_Um, Simon? Are you trying to eat flies, cuz' I think you're inviting them in." I said. He quickly closed his mouth and glared at me. I couldn't take it anymore and started cracking up. Soon everybody was joining in. However, our fun was short-lived. I smelt something weird in the air and it surely did not come from Theodore's butt. I started sniffing, my chipmunks senses going crazy._

"_Hey guys. D'you guys smell that?" I asked them. They started sniffing the air._

"_Ugh, that stinks. What is it?"_

"_Well, considering the fact that it is not Theodore's fart, I can only assume that it's gasoline." Simon replied._

"_Okay. So where is it coming from, glasses." I asked. Simon shrugged off the insult and started thinking._

"_Does anyone have one of those lighters? No one? So we can possibly rule out the lighters. Now for the gas tank. Holy Cheese-balls! The car's leaking!" Now I wouldn't care because there wasn't any fire at all._

"_Take a chill pill, Si. Relax for a while. There ain't no fire here." I said. But, I just had to be proven wrong._

_The doors suddenly locked itself and we couldn't get out. Except for the front seats. The driver casually got out and removed his cap, leaving his shaved bald top shown. He took out a pair of glasses that fit his nose. He turned around and showed me something which shocked me to the core. I looked out from the window while Ian Hawke stood there with a crazed grin. He may not look scary before but he looked plenty of scary to me. I felt my friends shuffle closer to me._

_Ian spoke but his voice sounded like a hiss. "Hello rats!"_

"_Um, hey Ian." I said sounded really scared._

"_What is this? The great 'Awesome' Alvin Seville scared?" he hissed laughingly. I was mad, really mad._

"_Shut yer trap, Baldy!" I snapped. This seemed to surprise him._

"_You got guts, standing up to a human. But let's see you laugh when I turn into this." He hissed. He started floating up into the air and was buried in a small cocoon of black light. I stood there in shock before the cocoon morphed into a weird shadow of sorts. I looked human enough with the arms and head but the legs were just like a swirl of black. It's like as if he came from the shadows itself. I also forgot to mention the really long blades that were attached to the thing's wrist. I was frozen in shock, scared as I felt the temperature drop inside the car. I started to take in my surroundings to look for an escape route._

"_Cat got your tongue?" he taunted. His laughter echoed in my head._

"_Who are you?" was all I could manage._


End file.
